Sonomyographic Control of Fiber-Optically Sensorized Prosthetic Fingers for Graded Force Actuation Intelligent Fiber Optic Systems Corporation (IFOS) 2363 Calle del Mundo, Santa Clara, CA 95054-1008 www.ifos.com PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (MAXIMUM 30 LINES) In this Phase I SBIR application, IFOS and George Mason University (GMU) propose an innovative control system leveraging on two emerging technologies: ultrasonic imaging-based readout of muscle activity in the forearm (sonomyography) and fiber-optically sensorized prosthetic fingers. The proposed solution will enable fine control of force application as measured by digit-specific forearm muscles to support greater freedom of prosthetic finger movement beyond conventional reliance upon libraries of known grips. Real-time, fiber-optic- based force measurements at the prosthetic finger will ensure that proper actuation force is applied via feedback to the actuation controller. IFOS and GMU have already demonstrated the feasibility of the two distinct and innovative technologies and now seek to demonstrate their fusion and optimization for prosthetic applications. The proposed innovation is designed to be commercially viable with considerable impact on the field of advanced, life-like prosthetic replacement. It addresses several current impediments to their wide- spread adoption, including known-grips limitations, cost, sensor functionality, sense of touch, and prosthetic- tissue interface comfort and connectivity.